


Autonomic Functions

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, 'Rimmer doesn't need to breathe; this makes giving blowjobs very interesting.' Established relationship. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autonomic Functions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [Starbuggers Kink Meme](http://starbuggers.livejournal.com/317.html?thread=25661#t25661). And when I say 'originally' I mean 'about 45 seconds ago and then I was so pleased with myself I put it up here'.
> 
>  _Red Dwarf_ characters belong to Grant Naylor.
> 
> This one goes out to everyone who was involved in the recent meme pimping on Tumblr, who made me go 'yes hmmm let's see... OH I CAN SO WRITE THAT ONE'. I nearly did it anon, but then I was halfway through and honestly so pleased with it that I just posted logged in. That said, it's been many a moon since I wrote these two, so if I did fuck it up, you can tell me.
> 
> * * *

Rimmer feels Lister's fingers twine through his hair and the restraint that he is exercising in order to not just shove his head down and pound into his mouth. It's considerate, given that Rimmer still has a gag reflex... but that reflex is one he's been working on, bit by bit.

He thinks that, if he were alive, this would be the moment when he'd need to back off and inhale. Draw in a deep breath through his nostrils while stroking the underside of Lister's cockhead with his tongue; a moment to recover before diving back in.

His body no longer has that need, though, and so he slips his lips further down Lister's prodigious length, and one hand tucks underneath Lister's buttocks, squeezing and lifting and urging. The part of his brain that once ruled over the unconscious bodily duties that he required to live devotes itself now to willing his throat not to clench, not to choke as the very tip of Lister's cock brushes his uvula.

'God... oh...'

It seems Lister's own throat is less functional than usual, producing only occasional words in amongst semi-audible whimpers.

Rimmer flattens his tongue and pushes his own head down and feels the soft curls at the base of Lister's cock tickling his nose, but sneezing is another physical task that he no longer needs to bother with. He sucks as best as he can given how stretched and taut his cheeks feel. His tongue strokes along the base of Lister's cock, feeling its vitality and warmth, savouring the bittersalt and musk taste, the _alive_ taste. 

Lister's hands have turned into fists in his hair and he is no longer producing comprehensible words.

If he were alive, Rimmer would be gasping by now, unable to go on.

He digs his fingertips into Lister's soft, pliable skin and feels Lister's reaction the second that what Rimmer wants clicks for him. Lister's hips come off the bunk, and his hands are grasping and needy at the back of Rimmer's neck. Rimmer's eyes are closed, the better to concentrate, but he can imagine Lister's face: mouth dropped into a desperate O as he draws in the breath needed for each pleading moan.

At the last moment, Lister goes impossibly harder, and then his cock jerks between Rimmer's lips, trapped above his tongue and under his palate, his come bypassing Rimmer's mouth entirely and running straight down the back of Rimmer's throat. 

Rimmer holds still until Lister's done, until his fingers go lax and caressing in Rimmer's hair, and then eases off him, mindful of Lister's post-climactic sensitivity. He crawls up the bunk to stretch out beside his lover, who is panting and grinning like an idiot.

'Smegging incredible... I'd ask if you've been practicin', but there's nobody else.'

'Nobody else but you,' Rimmer agrees, settling his head against Lister's shoulder.

And he exhales.


End file.
